mlp_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dreamy Rainbow (Series)
Dreamy Rainbow refers to a series of short, simple video games similar to the Luna Games. Series Dreamy Rainbow The game begins as Rainbow Dash is seen sleeping silently on her little cloud, when suddenly, a sharp noise is heard and the background shifts to a strange, other-worldly setting. The player then has control over Rainbow Dash. After Rainbow Dash proceeds for a bit, there's a large blast of static, and a scary picture of Pinkie Pie appears along with bizarre music. After a few moments, a noise shuts off the music. Then, the game continues to gameplay. Rainbow Dash appears elsewhere. As she moves forward again, pictures of Pinkie Pie flash onto the screen on occasion. Once Rainbow Dash finally gets to the far right wall, the player sees Pinkie Pie, although normal. She asks Rainbow Dash by saying: "" sic. If the player makes Rainbow Dash turn back, and go into the wall, the scary picture of Pinkie Pie appears again and it says: "" along with the same static from last time. Then, Rainbow Dash will appear from when she last got off. Notice that there will be an invisible passageway in the wall behind Pinkie Pie. Go down it; once you get to that "pit" in the passageway, the game abruptly ends with the text "", and then, for a split second, it says ""; also, it shows same picture of Pinkie from before, along with a loud blast of garbled music. The game then closes out. Dreamy Rainbow 2 If the game is played during the day, Rainbow Dash will appear in a nice area. You can talk to Pinkie Pie, and she will say: "" or "" or "" and nothing else happens. The game can be closed normally. Once the player decides to play the game at night, Rainbow Dash appears in a large field of grass, although it is dark and foggy. Soon, the title of the game appears. A small blast of static later, and Rainbow Dash appears in another "otherworld" setting, but unlike the first game, this one is a deep maroon color. Proceed to the right, and Pinkie Pie appears there. She warns Rainbow Dash that she "better leave", (Although it is impossible to do so) and Rainbow Dash simply ignores her and climbs up the pathway behind her. She pleads with Rainbow Dash to stop, but again, Rainbow Dash ignores her. Once the player climbs the small path and starts walking again, she says "". Rainbow Dash then falls down through the floor. Once she lands at the bottom of a shaft, small, bloody pieces of flesh fall down the shaft. Soon, Twilight Sparkle's dismembered arms, and then head falls down. Rainbow Dash will now look sad. It then cuts to a screen where it says "", and then it says the name of your Windows folder. (I.e- C:\WINDOWS) and closes again. After a few seconds, the game re-opens. A picture of Pinkie appears along with static, and then Rainbow Dash appears in a small hallway. At the end of the hallway, a sprite of Pinkie Pie with evil eyes vanishes right as it gets into sight, and her laughter echoes as you keep moving forward. Rainbow Dash then hops across some platforms, (she can't actually fall, so the player can have Rainbow Dash pretty much walk forward.) and once she reaches the other side of a gap, an even-bloodier Pinkie Pie sprite appears but the static shows up quickly, so the player can't get a good look at it (if the player is lucky enough to get an error message, he/she can clearly look at it). Another message saying "" appears, along with random keys and numbers. Then the game closes, but the sound of a heartbeat can soon be heard, along with Pinkie Pie's laughter. But nothing else pops up after the heartbeat fades away, and this is the end of the game. The player can only play this game once, unless if he/she deletes a file the game places onto your computer after the game is played. The file is located in the folder C:\WINDOWS\Temp. Dreamy Rainbow 3 Playing the game during the day is the same thing as Dreamy Rainbow 2. Rainbow Dash will appear in a grassy area, the only thing the player sees here is a sign saying "GRAND GALLOPING GALA TONIGHT". Eventually, the player must close out of the game because there is nothing else to do. Once the player plays this at night/change settings to night, Rainbow Dash appears in a small field, along with some of her friends. The player can have Rainbow Dash speak to them, but otherwise, it's more or less a waiting game. Soon, a creepy picture of Pinkie Pie appear on the screen for several seconds, (it turns full screen if the window isn't maximized). And then Rainbow Dash appears in a completely black shaft. Every few seconds, the same picture of Pinkie Pie appears on the screen. It's interesting to note that this is actually animated- The picture noticably shakes. It's also interesting to note that after this picture, Rainbow Dash's eyes lower, as if she's scared. Soon, a sprite of Pinkie Pie appears running at the player, and the same picture appears on the screen. However, when it vanishes, a picture of Twilight appears on the screen (which is taken from Lesson Zero). Unlike the Pinkie Pie picture, this one gets closer to the screen, and is accompanied by heartbeats. Once it vanishes, the player appears in the familiar otherworld area. However, this area is fairly small. When the player has Rainbow Dash go down, the player loses the ability to make her jump. Once Rainbow Dash reaches the far-wall, the same sprite of Pinkie Pie runs at Rainbow Dash, and the Twilight picture appears again, along with a creepy noise. Then Rainbow Dash appears in a black room along with, interestingly enough, Princess Luna. She turns away from Rainbow Dash, and then a bloody sprite of Pinkie Pie appears behind Rainbow Dash, (again, the player can't get a good look at it) and the game closes with "". A few seconds later, a creepily written "" shows up, also making the word "" creepily crossed out. And then there will be a very creepy sound, and the game closes. For some reason, the player will be unable to control his/her mouse for a few seconds. Then a Notepad file with the title: "She is coming, (username)" pops onscreen. When the player opens the file up, it says: WILL find you... is coming... end is near... If the player does not copy anything after playing the game but pastes anywhere, it will say: She will get you... Soon... If the player re-opens the game, it shows the ending again, and it does the same thing. Category:Rainbow Dash Category:Mature content Category:Pinkie Pie Category:Princess Luna Category:Twilight Sparkle